beyblade metal series oc
by Merkaaav
Summary: Spectra(From bakugan liked his look) after stopping dr ziggurat is tired of not being able to help sets off on a training journey with his new bey twisted tempo read as he returns to help find the legendary bladers. (not good at summarys)


My name is Spectra and me along with a group of bladers have infiltrated hades city. This all started during the world Beyblade championship. I was with team Gan Gan Galaxy which consists on Ginga, Masamune, Yu, Tsubassa, Madoka and myself, I wasn't a battler I never found a bey that I liked, during the finals of the world championship we was against the us team, team Starbreaker Ryo, Ginga's dad found out they are using science to bring out the potential of the blader. But it doesn't stop there after we won the finals the manager of team Starbreaker revealed a new type of manmade energy called spiral force. He demonstrated the energy by showing a guy by the name of Faust, which was Masamune's friend Toby, using a bey called twisted tempo.

After Ginga and Masamune beat Toby because of an attack from L-Drago hades city was going to explode in 20 minutes because of the damage to the spiral core. I have never felt so helpless before as Ginga and Madoka went to stop the meltdown I watched as Masamune and Zeo ,Another one of Masamune's friend, battled to get toby back to normal I don't know what happened after Toby used a special move called spiral dimension but after the move faded I saw that all 3 of their beys have stopped spinning, As I look over towards toby I saw that a black aura is leaving his body. Masamune and Zeo ran towards Toby after he fell backwards. I couldn't hear the whole conversation, but I know that toby is back to normal. As I left them to finish reuniting, I went down into the stadium and collected their beys for them.

After the 2 friends finished up, I walked towards them and handed them their beys Masamune and Zeo took their beys, but toby refused to take tempo because it reminds him of what he has done as Faust. Understanding I put the bey into my pocket.

After we got outside, we saw everyone was at the front entrance. Afterwards we all headed home happy that we had succeeded but the sad news is that Masamune stayed in the us with toby and Zeo to form a team called team dungeon.

When we got home I went up to my room in Madoka's workshop, I had lived there since I was a kid as my parents died in a car accident when I was 10 and since my family and Madoka's family are close friends they took me in when I had nowhere to go.

As I laid in bed I though about what to do next, I was tiered of not being able to help in those situations like when hades city was about to explode, I couldn't do anything but watch. As I turned around on my bed the light from the moon shines though my window and hits and bedside table, which illumines Twisted tempo. After I got home, I remembered I had tempo in my pocket. As I reached over and took the bey into my hand, I see a glow from the face bolt. At that moment I knew what I was going to do I would go on a training journey and master twisted tempo and then take the world by storm.

After I awoke the next day, I went out to get everything I needed on my journey. Later when I returned home, I spoke to Madoka about what I was going to do but I left tempo out of it I wanted it to be a surprise for when I return. After I explained she was upset that I was leaving but she understood that I wanted to do this. After that we spent the rest of the day together.

The next day after I woke up, I got dressed grabbed twisted tempo and put it in a case that is on my belt and headed downstairs and eat breakfast together with Madoka. After we finished, she came with me to the airport, I decided to travel around the would to train. As we arrived, I saw that all our friends that could come was there to see me off. After we exchanged a heartfelt goodbye, I gave Madoka one last kiss before boarding the plane.

After I boarded the plane, I took out tempo and looked at it thinking about what the future hold when I return.


End file.
